


Christmas Eve at a W W E Event.

by NovelQueen316



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names @  Copy-write.





	Christmas Eve at a W W E Event.

**Author's Note:**

> Triple H is about to get to see the True Meaning of Christmas.

It was on a Clear Night in a Big City, Until At a Local Arena, W W E Raw was being Held There, There were a Lot Of Matches, And Everyone In the Arena was having a Great Time, another hour later, All the Production Staff, Refs, Ring Crew, Superstars, and Divas was getting Ready to spend Christmas Morning With Their Real Life Families, Everyone Except Triple H, He was walking through the Arena, Passing Everyone that was packing up, until Two Nuns named Sister Hannah and Sister Sarah walked up to him.

"Pardon Us, Sir", Sister Hannah said. 

"I'm Sorry, I don't have time for Signing Autographs Right Now", Triple H replied. 

"Oh, We're not here for any Autographs, we're collecting Donations For Those Less Fortunate", Sister Sarah said. 

"Now How Much Can We Put You Down For?", Sister Hannah Asked. 

"Nothing", Triple H answered. 

"Oh You Wished to be Nameless?", Sister Sarah asked. 

"No, I wished to be left alone, Now Good-Bye*, Triple H answered as he continued walking. 

Another Hour Later Triple H was making his way toward the main office, until He Stopped and looked far from him, He saw Roman Reigns and Roman Reigns's Wife Dani Bella, They were talking to a Little Boy about 6-years-old, He was confined to a Wheelchair, Triple H continued Walking.


End file.
